When You Say Nothing at All
by pikapika-angelic-demon-17
Summary: This is my first shonenai songfic. Quatre has feelings for Trowa, but doesn't know how his silent friend feels about him. 3x4.
1. When you say nothing at all

When You Say Nothing at All Songfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, because I'm not smart enough to think up something that cool. I'm not making any money off of this fic, no this is just payback for Maya who ditched me. This does contain shonen ai, that's all, (3x4). Oh and please don't sue me, I don't have any money, just a lot of pocket lint. Enjoy!

Quatre's POV.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

Sitting in the living room, I try to read my book, "Of Mice and Men" by John Steinbeck, but I barely finish a sentence and my thoughts divert back to him. 'Trowa, your my greatest friend, how on earth do I tell you how I feel without scaring you away. I would rather have you as just a friend that nothing... but I'm going to go crazy if I don't do something. What do I do?'

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

As if he could read my thoughts, he enters the room, and takes a seat on the couch next to me. I try harder to read the text in front of me, but to no avail. 'Is this a sign?'

_Try as I may I could never explain_

"Trowa, umm..." Why can't I say it? The words just won't come out. "Trowa, I... umm... Really like this book, have you read it?" Darn, I'm stalling.

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Nervously, I look at my book, avoiding eye contact. 'I'm such a coward, how am I ever going to tell him.'

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

He laughs, but quietly, as if amused by my actions.

"Trowa, what's so funny?" 'Oh, I didn't mean to sound so rude.'

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

I look up to find two forest green gems beaming at me, and one of his rare smiles on his face. 'Oh, does he know?'

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

I glance away, afraid he might see me blush, but he grabbed my chin, gently, and directed my gaze back to him. "Tro..Trowa?" My voice was wavering.

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

In a split second, my greatest dream came true. Leaning in, he kissed me, innocently and sweet.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

"Whoa, Quat? Trowa?" We turn to see Duo standing in the doorway, shocked. But he quickly regained his senses. "Well it's about time you two hooked up. We were about to start taking bets." A mischievous smile crept across his face. "Well, I'll just leave you two to your own devices."

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

Standing there in Trowa's arms, I try to figure out what just happened. But I didn't think long, because he leaned down, placing another kiss gracefully on my lips.

_Old Mr. Webster could never define_

'Is this really happening? Am I dreaming?' He hugs me, proving that this is reality not fantasy.

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

We brake apart and I stare deep into his eyes, 'Do you know how I feel about you?'

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

Trowa's unspoken answer showed through his smile. 'Will you be mine forever?'

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

Again he answers without opening his mouth, just gently smiling. 'I love you.'

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

He grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug.

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

"I love you too, Quatre."


	2. I'll take that as a yes

I'll Take That as a Yes

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, no I would screw it up. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while to experiment with my writing technics. This story is a continuation to my other story, "When you say nothing at all." If you haven't read it, you don't really have to, but I would like you to, so you can see my lame attempt at writing in present tense. Anywho, this contains yaoi, for my friend Niji, and it's 3x4. I hope Maya enjoys this. Panda too. In fact, this is just a payback fic. Beware the power of authors! By the way, I will not be writing for certain parts of the song, so you get to use your imagination and fill in the blanks. Oh and I do not own Phil Vassar's "I'll Take that as a Yes", again, I'm just borrowing it. Third person PoV. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------

_You like a dozen wine red roses_

Trowa knocked on Quatre's bedroom door, dressed in a nice looking purple shirt, and black dress pants, carring a bouquet. "Quat? Are you ready?" His voice had a slightly impatient tone in his voice, despite the fact that the place they were having dinner at didn't have a time limit on the reservation.

"Yes, Trowa just let me get my purse." Quatre said with complete seriousness.

"Purse?" Impatient turned into worried.

"Joking." the small arabian teen giggled, stepping out in a light pink button down shirt with neatly ironed khaki dress pants. Trowa glanced away to hide his blush, but it was in vain.

"I got you flowers." He handed Quat the flowers, who giggled nervously.

"Soooo, Trowa, where are we going?" Quat asked after he had calmed down.

_Candle lights on porcelain set tables_

"Well, I found a special little secluded place just for us. It's really close." Trowa got some good advice from a friend, (cough Wufei cough), that not everyone is okay with two guys going on a date in their restaurant, so it's best to find some where private.

"Really? Where is it?"

_And that's fine_

Trowa led Quatre down the hall, to the dinning room that was completly lighted by only candles. The table was neatly set with white china, with a crystal vase in the middle, a single white rose in it.

"Right here."

"Oh Trowa, you didn't have to do all this." he whispered in amazement.

"But I did. Not only did I want us to be alone, but I also want to test my cooking skills." He smiled.

"But how'd you get rid of Duo, Wufei, and Heero?"

"I convinced Heero he should go on a date with Relena. Wufei left on his own accord, he's over at Treize's house. And Duo, I gave him fifty dollars worth of quaters and dropped him off at the arcade."

"Fifty dollars worth?"

"It's cheaper than going out to an expensive restaurant."

"True." Quatre smiled gently at the fact that Trowa did so much for this date to work. And what did he have to do to get Heero to go on a date with Relena?

_Well, I'll go out of my way for you anytime, that's right_

"That was a wonderful meal. I never knew you were such a good cook. And the desert... wonderful..." Quatre sat down on the couch next to Trowa, who was watching the flames in the fireplace dance back and forth.

_The fire's warm so you take off your sweater_

Trowa noticed that Quatre was sweating.

"Is the fire too hot?" He wondered.

_Now it's my turn and I'll do you one better_

"Oh...Uh yeah! Just a little." It was obvious he lying, as he giggled embarrassed.

_That's the game we both like to play_

Trowa saw his chance.. and took it. Leaning in, he kissed him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Quartre's giggles disapeared.

_You wink, I laugh 'cause we know_

"Trowa.." Quatre whispered softly, as the stoic teen began kissing his neck.

_A little hug leads to a foot rub_

"Hold on, get your swimsuit on, then follow me." Trowa whispered, breathing heavily.

_Then a hot tub_

"You got the hot tub up and running?" Quate nearly squeaked in excitement.

"Yeah, It took a little while, but it was worth it."

"Trowa, I love you." He grinned, tackling him and falling into the hot tub in the process, Trowa in tow.

_Then a french kiss on a bear rug_

He kissed the french boy eagerly.

_Do you like it  
Do you like it  
How about this  
Wanna try it?  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll take that as a yes  
You like snugglin' with your pillow_

Quatre awoke in Trowa's room, completly content, with his arms around Trowa's neck, his arms around Quatre's waist.

_With my arms tight holdin' us together_

"I love you soooooooo much." Quat cooed.

_Breathin' deep_

"I love you, too."

_Driftin' like a feather in a stream_

"That was fun..." the arabian whispered, reminicing.

_Then I touch you on the shoulder_

Trowa gently started rubbing his back, gently caressing.

_Feel your skin soft underneath my fingers_

"Yes... it was." He whispered, suggestivly.

_And I know we'll never get to sleep  
You wink, I laugh 'cause we know_

_A little hug leads to a foot rub  
Then a hot tub  
Then a french kiss on a bear rug  
Do you like it  
Do you like it  
How about this  
Wanna try it?  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll take that as a yes  
_  
And so Trowa and Quatre spent a sleepless night together, completely oblivious to the video camera hidden in the potted plant in the corner of Trowa's bedroom, which Duo will later use for blackmail.

Owari


End file.
